


The New Year's Plan

by vampinsomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NewYear, jiyoo, newyearfluff, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampinsomnia/pseuds/vampinsomnia
Summary: Now that Minji and Yoohyeon were finally together, it was time to create one more happy couple before the year ends.Sequel to The Christmas Plan. (I recommend reading that first)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The New Year's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So as hinted before here's another special holiday one-shot! And this time with Suayeon :D as mentioned in the description, this is a follow up of my previous one-shot The Christmas Plan so make sure to check it out if you haven't.  
> anyways  
> Hope you enjoy this one and happy new year everyone! <33

Days passed since Bora's successful christmas plan. Now they were all returning one by one back to the dorm to spend New year's eve together. Bora was excited, but also nervous. She remembered Yoohyeon exposing the fact that she liked Siyeon vividly. She didn't talk to Siyeon about it after. They simply said their goodbye and left for the holidays. She hoped the younger girl forgot, but she knew she couldn't avoid that subject forever. Maybe she could wait a bit more though. Maybe debut date would seem like a good day? Or even later? Maybe never. It wasn't like Bora was normally a coward, but in this situation, she was extremely scared. She didn't want to ruin what she had with Siyeon.

"Oh you're here already?" Minji's voice suddenly echoed through the dorm.

Bora jumped in her place and turned around. She was surprised to see the leader alone.

"Yeah. I decided to arrive sooner and cook something. Where's your girlfriend?" Bora replied in a teasing tone, pulling a laughter out of Minji.

"Yoohyeon said she has to take care of something first so she will arrive a bit later." Minji smiled and helped Bora to cook.

"How's it going by the way?" 

"Hm?"

"Your relationship." Bora chuckled and nudged leader's shoulder.

"Oh! It's fantastic." Minji smiled widely and the brunette could practically see Minji's pupils turning into heart shape at the mention of Yoohyeon.

"So whipped wow." Bora teased.

"Well once you confess to Siyeon you will know as well." Minji chuckled and served finished food.

Bora in the meantime froze in her spot and blushed. Practically everyone knew about her crush on the younger girl, but it still felt so embarrassing to hear it out loud. It only reminded her that Siyeon knows about it too. Thankfully, only Bora and Minji were in the dorms currently because the brunette had no idea how she would handle facing Siyeon. Even though, she would need to do it sooner or later. Later seemed like a better option for her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Bora sighed and sat on the chair.

"Just tell her? I mean she knows, but I still think it would be good for you to tell that to her yourself so you can talk it out." Minji pulled a chair towards her friend and sat down.

"Well, she knows and she hasn't contacted me." Bora pouted and looked down.

"Siyeon's ignoring you?" Minji questioned, quite surprised.

"Uhm not entirely. She replied to my messages like usual, but she didn't address the fact that she knows that I like her. Meaning she doesn't like me so she's avoiding that subject."

"Or maybe she's giving you time to confess yourself." Minji smiled and reassuringly squeezed Bora's shoulder.

"I don't know..." Bora leaned against the chair and looked sadly at the leader.

"Bora, I've been a roommate with Siyeon long enough to know that when there's a problem, she talks it out. She wouldn't avoid you unless she's giving you time. She's waiting for you to be ready." Minji held both of Bora's hands and rubbed her thumbs against the skin.

A small smile appeared on Bora's lips and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I'll trust you-"

"Wow unnie, you're already cheating on me?" Yoohyeon gasped as she walked into the kitchen.

Bora could swear she had never seen Minji react so fast like she did now. The leader jumped to her feet and ran to her girlfriend, hugging her tight.

"I would never!" Minji pouted and put her hands on Yoohyeon's cheeks.

"Hmm I'm still mad." Yoohyeon huffed and turned her face away.

Bora noticed the tiny smirk on Minji's face before Yoohyeon got shovered with kisses causing her to giggle. The brunette smiled widely watching them. They truly both deserved to be happy like this.

"Unnie stop! You're forgiven!" Yoohyeon laughed, trying to push Minji's face away.

The leader eventually stopped and placed the last kiss on Yoohyeon's lips. The silver haired girl happily kissed back.

"Ugh I just wanted at least a peaceful arrival." Gahyeon groaned as she stepped inside, noticing her friends kissing.

Bora couldn't help, but to laugh at their youngest. Soon after, Handong and Yubin arrived. Only one person was still missing. The person who Bora was the most scared of meeting.  
They started eating when the sound of door opening echoed through the dorm. Bora stopped chewing own food, ready to flee into her room. Minji, who was sitting beside her, put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place, but also reassuring her that things would be okay. So Bora stayed. Siyeon walked inside and greeted her friends like usual. There was a moment of when Bora and Siyeon's eyes met. Both having a lot to say yet both not letting out a sound. Siyeon sat down opposite of Bora and dug into the food.

Everyone was surprised when Bora finished eating sooner than Minji. She said it was due Minji occasionally feeding Yoohyeon so it took her longer time to finish her food. Others, obviously, believed that since the couple literally couldn't keep their hands to themselves the whole time. Yoohyeon was naturally clingy, but this was even worse since Minji became quite clingy as well. No one would complain though. They were all happy for their friends. However, this wasn't a reason of Bora's fast eating. She just wanted to eat quickly and disappear to the safety of her room so she wouldn't need to talk to Siyeon. It was always so easy to talk to the younger girl, but not anymore. Bora didn't know what to say. Everything seemed awkward. So as soon as she got the chance, she darted into her room and threw herself to bed. Minji and Yoohyeon exchanged knowing glances. It was time to do something about this. It was time for their own plan how to create another happy couple.

They all watched TV in the living room, waiting for Siyeon to fall asleep. The moment she did, they moved to Yubin's room. The leader got everyone involved in this plan.

"Time to make Suayeon happen." Yoohyeon announced standing in the middle of the room.

"Suayeon?" Handong asked as she sat beside Yubin.

"It's their ship name- You know what, nevermind. Let's just continue." Yoohyeon shook her head and sat down on the chair.

Minji took the spot in the middle and put her hands on hips.

"Kids, we need a plan."

"Oh god, not again." Gahyeon whined and laid down on the bed.

Minji ignored the youngest and continued.

"Bora is being a coward in confessing and Siyeon won't do anything until Bora says something. We need to fix this."

"How about you just talk to Siyeon about confessing first?" Yubin proposed.

"Oh I have. She said she doesn't wanna push Bora into anything since her secret got kind of blurted out." Minji replied and looked at Yoohyeon who smiled innocently.

"So she's waiting for Bora to be absolutely sure and ready."

"That is very sweet, but it makes our situation much more complicated." Handong sighed.

"It does because that means we need to convince Bora to confess." Gahyeon added and rested her head on Yubin's shoulder.

"Maybe we just need them to be alone so Bora won't have any other choice, but to talk and she might end up confessing?" Yoohyeon joined, leaning her back against the chair.

"How are we going to do that? Lock them in a room?" Gahyeon questioned, making Minji give her a concerned stare.

"No, we are not locking up anyone. But! I might have an idea. I know we usually spend the time inside on this day, but how about before clock hits midnight, we go out for a walk and then separate from them?" Minji sat on Yoohyeon's lap who happily wrapped her arms around leader's waist.

"That could work. We could separate one by one so it's less suspicious." Handong nodded and everyone else agreed.

"Just to make sure it works, how about you go and try giving Bora some speech?" Minji smiled at Handong.

"Unnie, wouldn't be better if you talked to her?"

"I already did, but we know Bora has a soft spot for you so she might listen to you more than me in this." Minji explained and the younger girl agreed to the plan.

"So all we need to do is go out and disappear for a while?" Yubin asked, looking at the other members.

"Yeah, that's all." Yoohyeon answered.

"Sounds amazing."

"I don't wanna go." Bora prostested as she hid under blankets.

"Unnie, please. It's the last day of the year. We're all going." Handong tried her best to convince the older girl to leave her bed. 

"Is Siyeon going too?" Bora mumbled from under the pillow.

"Yes unnie, I said everyone is going. Now let's go. Everyone's either getting ready or they are ready already." Handong sat on the bed and tried to snatch the blanket away.

Bora put the pillow away from own face and pouted, trying to convince Handong to let her be.

"Not gonna work this time, unnie." Handong chuckled and sat Bora up.

"Why don't you want to go? You're usually the first one to agree with these kinds of events."

"Dongie, I'm scared." Bora admitted as she rubbed own arm.

"Scared? Of what?"

"More like, of who. I'm scared of Siyeon."

"Out of all people in this world, you're scared of Siyeon who makes baby noises and calls Minji unnie a mom?" Handong chuckled and rubbed Bora's back.

"Well she's all that, but also someone I truly like." the brunette buried face in own hands.

"And that's a bad thing because...?"

"Because...I feel awkward. She doesn't like me." Bora sighed and leaned her back against the wall.

"And how do you know that?" Handong kept coming up with the questions.

"I...I just do." Bora didn't have a proper answer.

And that was Handong's opening.

"You don't have any valid proof thus no reason to not go out nor to be scared of Siyeon. Now get up and dress up." Handong stood up and walked to Bora's closet, picking out some clothes for the older girl to wear.

Bora stayed sitting down, knowing she lost this fight and she had to go. She decided that she could just stick by Handong's side or whoever would be avaible. She would even be clingy with Minji and Yoohyeon, willing to be a huge thirdwheel just to avoid Siyeon. It would be just a simple short walk after all. Nothing Bora wouldn't be able to handle.

Oh Bora could not begin to explain how wrong she was about handling the situation. Everything was going fine as she kept clinging to Handong while Siyeon hanged around the couple. In some moments, Bora even thought Minji and Yoohyeon were helping her by keeping Siyeon occupied. But that thought was ruined the moment the couple disappeared to take a photos in park, saying they would be back in a minute. Bora stayed close to Handong while Siyeon stuck to maknae line. But what the brunette didn't know was the fact that Yubin was already looking around trying to find a way to escape.

"I must have this." Gahyeon said out of nowhere and pulled Yubin into a nearby shop with clothes, giving everyone zero time to react properly.

After maknaes left, Handong was stuck in middle with Bora on her right side and Siyeon on her left side. It was rather awkward as Handong tried to keep the conversation going, but neither of those two participated that much. That was when her phone ringing saved her. She apologised to her two friends and picked up her phone, immediately talking in chinese. She walked further away from them and disappeared into an alleyway.

"Thanks Yooh. You called right on time." Handong smiled and then sneaked into the shop were the maknae line was waiting.

Bora and Siyeon both stood in silence on the sidewalk, waiting for at least one of their friends to return.

"Should we wait here?" Siyeon decided to break the awkwardness.

"I don't know." Bora answered, quite quietly and didn't look at the younger girl.

Siyeon knew why the brunette was acting like that so she wanted to ease the awkwardness.

"Unnie, let's go get coffee and then take a walk around." Siyeon proposed.

"But what about others-" Bora was ready to protest, but her friend cut her off.

"They can call us."

After that Siyeon dragged Bora to their favourite café.

With coffee in their hands, both girls walked around the city. They waited for their friends to call them, but that didn't come so they were stuck together for longer time than originally planned. There was still awkward tension between them, but as Siyeon started talking about random things, it slowly disappeared. At some point, Siyeon challenged Bora to chase her with her small legs and Bora wasn't the one to back out of challange. So they ran through the city, ending up in a random park. People were mostly walking out of it to gather in the middle of the city as it neared midnight. But Siyeon and Bora had other plans anyway. Siyeon hid behind a tree as Bora was still catching up.

"Siyeon, where are you?" Bora called out and slowly walked around, looking for the younger girl.

Siyeon covered her mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible. She watched the older girl to walk further into the park and that was when she decided to sneak up to her. Bora had no clue where Siyeon went and she was starting to worry. It was slowly getting dark and she was almost all alone. She kept walking forward, calling out the girl's name. When there was no answer, she decided to head back. As she was about to turn around, arms wrapped around her and caused her to let out a scream.

"Ow unnie." Siyeon pulled away and covered own ears.

Bora immediately relaxed when she found out that it was Siyeon. She was ready to thow tons of apologies on her, but decided against it.

"Lee Siyeon! What were you thinking?! You can't sneak up on me like that!" Bora scolded the younger girl and smacked her shoulder.

She only stopped when she noticed Siyeon pouting.

"Ahh come here." 

Bora hugged the taller girl tight, burying face into her neck.

"Am I forgiven?" Siyeon whispered, hugging back and lightly stroking Bora's hair.

"Maybe." Bora answered and lightly pulled away.

In that moment she realised how close both of them were. She could feel Siyeon's hot breath on own cold skin and Siyeon's hands stayed lightly placed on her sides. Bora could feel own heart picking up its pace and she felt warmth spreading in her cheeks. Siyeon, on the other hand, looked unaffected by this situation. But only looked like it. On the inside, she was screaming and trembling. This felt like the moment she had been waiting for all along. She leaned closer and placed a soft peck on Bora's forehead before pulling away, but staying closer than before.

"How about now? Am I forgiven?" Siyeon tried asking again in a whisper and with a soft smile.

Bora's blush deepened even more and she looked away, not being able to handle Siyeon's quite intense gaze. Siyeon pouted and placed a hand under Bora's chin, turning her head to face her. Then her smile returned.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Bora had to take a deep breath in order to form any sort of understandable sentence and to not make a fool out of herself.

"I-I'm not nervous." Bora said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Sadly, that didn't work out as Siyeon raised her eyebrow and continued.

"Unnie, it's just me. No need to be nervous." Siyeon smiled and lightly caressed Bora's cheek.

"Maybe I'm nervous because it's you?" Bora answered quietly and leaned into the touch.

Unfortunately, the moment between them ended as unexpectedly as it began when Bora heard some people running to them. She pulled away from Siyeon with shy giggle. People ran past them, not giving them a single glance and continued their way probably to the city centre. Bora checked the time on her phone. It was already past 11pm. As if on cue, her phone lit up again with Minji's name on it. Bora looked at Siyeon and then picked up. They talked on a phone for a while and settled a place where to meet so they could go together back to dorms.

Handong, Yubin and Gahyeon were already at the spot, still waiting for the older girls. Soon after their arrival, Yoohyeon and Minji showed up.

"So? Did it work?" Handong asked first.

"Almost." Yoohyeon groaned as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean almost?" Gahyeon joined and furrowed her eyebrows.

"They almost kissed, but some random people interrupted the moment." Minji explained the situation and fixed Yoohyeon's hair.

"Great. Now they're going to be even more awkward." Handong sighed and rubbed own temples.

"Mission failed then." Gahyeon pouted and side hugged Yubin.

Before any of them could say more, the mentioned girls joined them.

"Let's go home?" Siyeon smiled and all of them nodded.

Once they entered the dorms, Bora and Siyeon didn't exchange a single word. Midnight was only few minutes away and neither of them knew how to make this couple happen. Minji was sitting on the couch, visibly upset. Yoohyeon tried her best to cheer her up which resulted in Gahyeon scolding them to go to own room. Thankfully, it caused Minji to laugh so Yoohyeon took it as a victory.

"Guys, I think it's almost the time." Handong announced as she walked out of the bathroom.

Minji checked the time and jumped to own feet, realising that Handong was right.

"Bora! Siyeon! Time to gather up and watch fireworks!" Minji yelled, running to their rooms.

Both of them walked out and headed straight for the balcony with the rest of the group following. However, once Bora and Siyeon were out, Yubin stopped the rest of the group. They gave her confused stares, but she only smiled. Then, in quick motion, she closed the balcony door and locked it. The girls locked outside immediately turned around with shocked expressions.

"You're going to stay there until you stop being cowards." Yubin simply said and then walked back to the living room.

Gahyeon laughed and quickly followed the older girl.

Bora was panicking and she looked at Minji, asking for help. The leader just shrugged.

"I heard new year's kiss brings happiness and luck?" Minji smiled innocently and dragged Yoohyeon away, leaving Bora with a visible blush on her face.

"Fighting!" Handong cheered and disappeared from the scene as well.

Only one minute was left until midnight. Until fresh new year.. Bora's eyes moved from the now empty room to Siyeon. Their gazes met and Bora could feel herself falling even more. She couldn't run away forever. She had to finally face it and this was the perfect time. She heard people outside counting down to zero. Counting down to the new start.

"5!"

Bora gathered all of her courage.

"4!"

She placed her hands on Siyeon's shoulder while the other girl's hands found their way to her waist.

"3!"

Siyeon leaned down, closer to her face, lips only a centimeter apart.

"2!"

Bora closed her eyes. It was the time.

"1!"

She used all of her gathered up courage and moved forward, pressing her lips against Siyeon's. The taller girl didn't waste a second and kissed back. The moment of their lips touching for the first time was accompanied by the sound of fireworks exploding in the background. They both heard the other members cheering and clapping and they knew it wasn't because of the fireworks. Siyeon deepened the kiss and Bora's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. Their feelings towards each other were now exposed and luckily it had a good ending. No one got hurt, no one got left behind. Bora momentarily pulled away from the kiss just to jump at Siyeon and wrap legs around her waist. Siyeon happily caught her and laughed, spinning Bora around. 

They were so lost in the moment that they hadn't even noticed other members unlocking the door and walking to the balcony with drinks in their hands. Siyeon put Bora down, smiling widely.

"Happy New year to my girlfriend." Siyeon laughed and pressed a soft peck against Bora's lips.

"Happy New year." Bora chuckled and hid her face in crook of Siyeon's neck.

"Happy New year to another happy couple." Handong chuckled and handed them their drinks.

"Well, what else is there to say besides the fact that I'm proud of every single one of you and I hope we stay happy like this forever. Let's work hard this year and make more amazing memories, okay?" Minji looked at all of her members, smiling and raising her glass up.

They rest of them cheered and drank their drinks. Yoohyeon smiled widely and didn't forget to give her girlfriend new year kiss as well. Bora, of course, couldn't stay behind so she captured Siyeon's lips with her own for nth time that day.

Handong chuckled and shook her head seeing the couples. Then her gaze landed on Gahyeon and Yubin who were standing beside each other, sipping their drinks.

"So how about you two-"

"No. I think there's enough of couples already." Gahyeon laughed and smacked Handong's shoulder.

"I think it's time for Valentine's plan." Yoohyeon smirked as she pulled away from the kiss causing both Gahyeon and Yubin's cheeks turn color to bright pink.

"Sounds wonderful." Siyeon agreed.

"This year is going to be fun." Minji chuckled and brought all of her friends together for a tight group hug.


End file.
